


late nights

by yuejunnie



Series: short nct fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sorry Taeyong, That's it, and this happened, i was thinking about superm and nct 127 promoting at the same time, just jaeyong fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuejunnie/pseuds/yuejunnie
Summary: with superm in the middle of promotions and nct 127 just about to start them, taeyong finds himself stretched thin, flitting from one venue to another, from an interview to a performance stage, a variety show to the studio.it's exhausting.but he powers through, because he has jaehyun to return home to.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, mentioned
Series: short nct fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	late nights

with superm in the middle of promotions and nct 127 just about to start them, taeyong finds himself stretched thin, flitting from one venue to another, from an interview to a performance stage, a variety show to the studio. he takes breaks whenever he can, has developed a penchant for napping during the ride from one place to another, but the stress of a jam-packed schedule and having to split himself and his time between two groups starts to take its toll.

it’s on a tuesday afternoon that he finally finds himself free for the rest of the day, his variety show appearance with superm being postponed because one of the hosts had taken ill. the members are all gathered in headquarters, waiting for further instruction. but nothing else comes, and gradually they all start fidgeting, until baekhyun sighs—exaggeratedly, in faux exasperation, but taeyong knows there is nothing but fondness there—and tells them to leave, he’ll deal with the fallout from management if there is to be any.

taeyong shares a look with ten and lucas as they all rush to call a cab, heading straight for the nct 127 dorms. the ride is short, but they’re so impatient that it seems to stretch on forever. ten fiddles absentmindedly with the strings of his hoodie (or rather,  _ johnny’s hoodie _ , because they’re domestic like that) while lucas stares out the window, quiet for once in his deep contemplation. taeyong is absorbed in his thoughts as well, caught up in the memories of gentle laughs and a low, soothing voice and poking his finger in dimples that appeared when he smiled— 

“we’re here,” the driver interrupts his train of thought, and taeyong counts out the appropriate amount of won before handing it to the driver. the moment the money leaves his hand, they’re scrambling out of the cab, uncooperative, tired limbs finding one last burst of energy to get them into the dorms. the three of them split up in the living room, where jungwoo opens his arms wide as yukhei practically collapses into them, and ten goes to find his giant of a boyfriend as taeyong leaves to find his own.

“i’m back,” he whispers as he opens the door to their room, trying to be quiet in case his boyfriend had already fallen asleep. but no, jaehyun is there on the bed, lips quirking up into an automatic smile with his dimples (his dimples!) appearing when he sees taeyong enter. taeyong lets out a breath of relief, feeling the stress of the day slowly ease away, replaced by the pure  _ calm _ that comes with being around jaehyun. he lets himself fall back onto the bed, curling up and letting himself be flipped around so he’s looking right at his boyfriend. 

“i missed you today.” the words slip from his tongue, brain-to-mouth filter not quite working given how tired taeyong is, an unbidden confession that lingers in the air between them. jaehyun smiles again, the soft, gentle one he reserves for the two of them and the two of them only. “i missed you too,” he returns, and taeyong finally feels himself fully relax. “go to sleep,” jaehyun says, “you must be tired. i’ll be here when you wake up.”

with that, taeyong lets his eyes close, safe in the protective circle of his boyfriend’s arms around him, but more importantly, safe in the knowledge that he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!! here's another short fic i wrote at an ungoDLY HOUR, hopefully it's not too bad ??  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated uwu
> 
> find me on twitter and insta @yuejunnie !! <3


End file.
